A Perfect Fit
by BiggestDesires
Summary: The last thing Asami is looking for at this point in her life is a mate, but when something unexpected happens whilst on a long business trip to the Southern Water Tribe how will she deal with the outcome? There is no bending in this story. Modern/Omegaverse AU
" _-Italics-" T_ houghts

 _-Italics-_ Flashbacks

" **-Bold-"** Phone Call, Voice Message, or Other Forms of Voice Projection

 **-Bold-** Text Message

Snow and icy tundra was all there was to see out the window next to the seat which was currently occupied by a raven haired beauty known as Asami Sato. She was occasionally taking sideways glances out the window whilst working on her laptop going thru numerous emails. With her eighteenth birthday drawing near, her father Hiroshi thought it best for her to start becoming more involved in the management of the company so she'll be better prepared once he steps down from the position of CEO and passes it on to her.

Closing her laptop for a moment, she rubs her forehead in an attempt to relieve the massive headache beginning to form. Considering though that the past agonizing week was spent in isolation chamber during her heat, Asami supposes there could be worse things than a headache. She unconsciously shudders, remembering the awful need to seek out an alpha, _any_ alpha for that matter and let said alpha have their way with her. If there was anything Asami hated more than anything, it was being an omega. As an omega, her heats were always severely intense. Hearing her phone ding suddenly, she reaches into her coat pocket and unlocks her smartphone. Sifting thru her text messages, she finds one from her oldest friend Opal Beifong.

 **Opal: Hey, how's the plane ride so far?**

Despite the amount of stress she was under, Asami managed a small smile. Quickly entering in a response, she then went back to gazing out her window while waiting for Opal to reply.

 **Asami: Its okay, I'm a little bit nervous about the meeting with the chief. Hopefully my nerves will settle down once the plane lands.**

A few minutes later, Asami's phone dings again. However, before she can respond the loudspeaker chimed before the flight attendant made an announcement.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."**

Asami quickly put away her laptop along with the rest of her belongings she had out before securely strapping herself in. As she felt her ears pop from the air pressure, she looks out the window once more and, as expected, the Southern Water Tribe Airport was coming into view. As she felt the plane touch down, she prepared to gather her things in order to exit the plane quickly. As the plane gradually slowed, the loudspeaker chimed once again as the flight attendant voice came thru once more.

" **On behalf of Artic Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this flight and we look forward to seeing you on board again in the near future! Have a wonderful stay in the Southern Water Tribe!"**

Once the plane came to a complete stop, Asami quickly unfastened her seatbelt, grabbed her messenger bag with her laptop and stood up from her seat. She then reaches up into the overhead bin where her carry-on bag was currently situated. As she reaches for it, a small object falls out of one of the smaller outer pockets. Looking on the floor of the plane, suddenly realizing with slight embarrassment that the item that fell was her bottle of pheromone suppressing perfume. Quickly snatching the bottle from the floor, she looks at her surroundings to make sure no one noticed it on the floor. Sighing with relief, she comes to the conclusion that nobody even bothered to pay attention to it.

Gathering up the rest of her stuff, Asami starts walking towards the exit of the plane with the rest of the passengers. As she walks towards the luggage carousel to pick up her remaining suitcase, she grabs her phone out of her coat pocket and checks her text messages. She smiles when she sees a response from Opal.

 **Opal: Now Asami, you and I both know there's no reason for you to be nervous about meeting the chief. Your ability to convince potential investors and politicians to put time and effort into a project is truly amazing. I know this, your dad obviously knows this since he put you up to this task, and deep down I'm sure you know it, too!**

Managing to crack a small smile, Asami sends a quick response thanking Opal for her concern and support before stuffing her phone back into her pocket. As she nears the luggage carousel, Asami finds a bench to sit down on and waits patiently for her suitcase to come around. It isn't until it's been almost an hour and half when Asami is tempted to find an airport security officer to find out what happened to her luggage since it should have come around the carousel by now. Suddenly her phone dings again. Snatching it out of her pocket again, she sees that she has a new message from Opal. Opening the message she is a little shocked at what the message says.

 **Opal: Turn around…**

Asami turns around slowly, but soon bumps into something at her feet nearly losing her balance. Looking down she realizes that it is in fact her suitcase at her feet. Her expression goes from one of surprise, deep in thought, before finally ending on one of sheer amusement as she chuckles to herself. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she is face to face with a petite girl about her age with tan skin, short black hair in the style of a bob that goes slightly past her ears in length. Looking into the bright green eyes of her best friend since the time they first met in boarding school when they were kids Asami practically smiles from ear to ear. However before she can hug her friend, Opal looks at her mischievously before saying with a grin "I'd ask if you were looking something but obviously since you just found me I guess I'll have to do for now."

Asami squeals with delight before hugging her oldest friend. Opal returns the hug with equal enthusiasm, before they're both interrupted by a bear hug from a person of obvious strong build considering he was able to pick both the girls up and spin them around with very little effort. As both of them are set back down on the ground, Asami turns around to see who gave them the massive hug from a moment ago and comes face to face with another old friend of hers, Bolin. Perched upon his shoulder is his partner in crime, his pet fire ferret Pabu.

"Asami, it's so great to see you again," says Bolin with his signature enthusiasm as Pabu chirps and jumps onto Asami's shoulder licking her cheek in greeting.

Smiling as she gives Pabu a good petting behind his ear, Asami looks at both her friends and can't help but ask, "Not that I'm _not_ happy to see you guys, but what in Raava's name are you doing here?"

Opal and Bolin look at each other before glancing back at Asami as Opal replied, "Well, we figured since you had a business meeting down here and since the meeting is right around the time of the Glacier Spirits Festival we thought we would take some time to have some much needed fun with you."

Bolin added not a beat later, "Yeah! It'll be just like old times, Asami!"

Asami responded with a surprised expression, "I don't know guys, I'm probably going to be extremely busy with all the meetings I'll be in so I don't know if I'll even have the time to go with you guys to the festival."

Opal asked, "Are these meeting supposed to be late at night?"

Asami responded cautiously, "Well, no they aren't. Why do you ask?"

Opal said with a mischievous grin, "I asked because the best time to go to the festival is at night, when the moon is full and fun times are aplenty…"

Asami cracks a nervous smile while thinking to herself, _"What did I get myself into?"_


End file.
